


The Loss Of A Loved One

by apocalypticTaurus



Series: The Final Battle [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you, seeing someone you love die, is probably one of the worst things you could ever have to go through. Seeing the one person who you trusted and loved and cared for more than anyone be killed right in front of you is enough to kill you inside; enough to smash every last piece of the fragile thing you call a body or make the barely held together bits and pieces of what you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss Of A Loved One

Let me tell you, seeing someone you love die, is probably one of the worst things you could ever have to go through. Seeing the one person who you trusted and loved and cared for more than anyone be killed right in front of you is enough to kill you inside; enough to smash every last piece of the fragile thing you call a body or make the barely held together bits and pieces of what you are.

And while you might never have to go through the terrible, terrible experience, I had to watch it happen twice. I had to watch someone, whom I thought was a friend of hers and mine, kill her in cold blood. A stab right through the chest.

The first time, Eridan, whom I once called a best friend, took her out when she tried to defend our race. Whether it was the blood loss or the wound itself, she was dead before she hit the ground. I tried to save her, to resurrect her. Of course, it didn’t work, but I still got to see her again. By some miracle, she was brought back. The second time though, she and I were not so lucky.

I cried over her body both times, but the first time I had other things on my mind. I was in so much danger that I ran away and forgot about her for the safety of myself, but the second time, I didn’t care about myself because the last person who I truly felt was there for me in the world had fallen and I had no one left.

The second time was on the Land of Mounds and Xenon where we were prepared to fight Jade. Dirk was off to fight against his friend, Jane. He was the strongest of us in will and might, so he fought alone. The rest of us, four god tiers and three regular trolls, were stuck up against an enemy which could take us all on in her sleep.

We didn’t have a plan, none what-so-ever. It may have even been considered reckless, random fighting, but we didn’t know what else to do. A couple of teenagers weren’t supposed to be fighting each other in battles to the death. Mostly, we took turns taking her on and when no one else was fighting; you could hear the sounds of the ruthless battle between two friends behind us.

At one point, not too long after we even began the battle (fifteen minutes at the most), I heard a cry in pain. I think every one of us turned to look and see who it came from. I had turned just in time to see a flash of green light hit Dirk right between the eyes and he fell on top of the body of his friend, Jane.

I don’t think any of us were expecting what would happen next.

In a flurry a green, Dirk’s blade flew through the air with a high enough speed, that no one even realized what had happened until two of us lay dead on the ground and one clutched her side, fatally wounded. We were all injured from battle, but nothing actually life-risking had happened until then. Until that katana ripped straight through Kanaya’s chest, sliced into Roxy’s side and founds its way into John’s stomach.

“Kanaya!” He name left my lips before she hit the ground and I was sobbing before then. I called her name so many times, in hopes that maybe she wasn’t actually hurt that bad, even though I knew otherwise.

Bullets struck the ground around me and I knew that one would eventually find its true mark and I would be dead, but I didn’t care. One bullet actually hit me and sank into my arm, spilling my mutant blood, but I just cried harder, hunched over her body. Eventually, the gunfire stopped and I heard Dave talking to Jade.

“No! Jade, I don’t want to fight you!” I heard him yell, but I blocked it out and closed my eyes. I didn’t want to fight either and I wasn’t going to. If I was going to die, then they would kill me and I was going to die. If I was going to live, then I could sit here a cry over the loss of the last one I figured I had left. That is what I thought and I didn’t reopen my eyes no matter what I heard, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

When I looked up, I saw Dave staring down at me through broken, bloody shades.

“I’m sorry, man.” I looked around to see that the only ones still standing were Jake, Roxy, Dave and myself; and the fact that I was one of those who was still alive, made me sadder because while I looked away, Terezi fell and Dave killed his girlfriend so everyone else could live.

That day, the second time the one I love had been killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it, I learned the pain of not only the experience of losing someone I cared about, but I learned the pain of losing five friends who I could’ve saved if I hadn’t have been such a coward.

I never forgave myself for that day…


End file.
